Out of my league
by fadingfast92492
Summary: Crushing on Hanna had become a professional sport for Mike. He never dreamed that she reciprocated his feelings.


I was kicking some serious ass in Call of Duty when Hanna came down the stairs wearing some of shortest shorts I've ever seen in my life. She opened the fridge door and held up a diet Coke asking me a question. I quickly ripped off my headset.

"What? I'm sorry." I say turning off my Xbox and joining her in the kitchen.

"I was asking if you cared if I ran off with this soda." She replied with that Hollywood white smile.

"Nah, the fridge is free game. I'm surprised Aria didn't tell you that." I say dismissively putting my hands in my pockets.

"Well, your sister sucks at sleepovers. It's barely midnight and she's totally passed out. Like, I tried everything to wake her up." She explained opening the soda and taking a swig. "Would it sound completely lame if I asked if I could hang with you?"

_Score! I thought to myself. Hang out with the hottest girl in school, while she's wearing that outfit, at night and while my dad is 5 hours away? Thank you fate._

"I don't mind. Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" I ask trying not to sound like I won the lottery.

"That's sounds fine. A comedy please, no gore, no horror." She replied while folding her legs under herself, sitting at the far end of the leather couch.

"Pineapple Express it is then." I say, popping the DVD into the Xbox.

She rolls her eyes playfully and laughs.

"Fine, we'll watch your stoner movie, but I get to pick the next one."

I smile at her, taking a seat at opposite side of couch.

"it's so cute that you think that we're gonna watch a chick flick." I wink at her, telling her that I had no intention of handing her the controller.

"Shut up, the movie is starting."

I've seen this movie a hundred times. I don't do much watching of the movie so much as I'm watching her. Watching her face light up with laughter in a way I hadn't seen since before Ali went missing. It was refreshing and comforting to know that the Hanna I'd been crushing on for years was still in there.

"Do mind sharing that blanket? I'm freezing." She asked scooting closer to me, pointing at the thick knitted blanket in my lap.

"I guess I don't mind." I say, mockingly annoyed.

She slid to the couch cushion directly beside me, pulling the blanket over her knees. I was keenly aware of her expensive perfume and her shoulder touching mine.

I leaned towards her and did the most reckless thing I could think of, I kissed her. I put my hand on her cheek and parted my lips aching for her to respond. She seemed stunned for an agonizing second but kissed me back with a sigh and a nibble on my bottom lip.

Holy shit. I was kissing Hanna. I couldn't believe that this was happening. I slipped my hand to her waist and pulled her closer. She stood up, breaking the kiss. Confused by her sudden withdrawal, I looked up to see her approach me, climbing onto my lap and straddling me.

_Was she trying to kill me? Fuck_.

I knew she felt my rock hard dick as she sat on my lap. She bit her lip, smiling.

"Is that for me?" She playfully asked, rolling her hips into mine.

I groaned out a response, not really able to talk. Her lips we soon back on mine, her tongue, in my mouth.

Fuck, had I known it would have gone over this well I would've tried this months ago.

I put my hands on the small of her back and started playing with the hem of her shirt, asking if I could take it off. Instead of nodding she stood again, grabbing my hand, pulling me off the couch. She grabbed the controller, shut off the movie and led me towards my room.

_No way this was really happening, is Hanna really about to fuck me?_

As soon as the door was locked I pushed Hanna against it, nipping at her neck. Her gasps and moans were driving me insane. She grabbed at my shirt, ripping it off of me.

"Wow Mike, lacrosse does a body good, doesn't it?" Hanna asked, running her hands over my chest and abs.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, sheepishly smiling. I wasn't the most confident guy, but I did work hard on the field.

I went for her shirt again, and this time she let me take her tank top off. She was bra-less and absolutely stunning. Her breasts were perfect, and her nipples needed to be in my mouth. I caught her mouth in a kiss again and grabbed her waist, leading her to my bed. I took a nipple delicately between my teeth, relishing in her moans.

Her body was pristine and everywhere she touched me, lit on fire. I had never been more turned on in my life. There was absolutely no way I was going to tell her that I was a virgin. She was writhing under my touch and I couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Her hands slid under my shorts, touching my hips, so close to my cock.

_Holy God._

I returned the favor by reaching into her soffee shorts and finding a tiny pair of cotton undies, completely soaked. She whimpered, clearly aroused and wanting relief. I had never been more glad for my porn consumption until this moment when I took a page from the book of the dark corners of the internet. I pulled down her shorts and undies finding a tuft of blond hair glistening with her fluids. I spread open her legs and brought my mouth to her mound. She let out a gasp as I quickly found her clit.

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit. I was eating Hanna's pussy. Don't fuck this up!_

I tentatively teased a finger at the entrance of her pussy, her hips bucking to meet my mouth and finger. I gladly obliged and started to lick more rapidly while pushing a finger inside of her. She felt so wet, so hot and so tight. I was completely surrounded by her scent, her moans and her heat. I started to finger fuck her and I heard her moans get louder and more strained. Pretty soon I felt her shudder around me and I pulled away, grinning like I had won the lottery, which it had felt like I had.

She was breathing heavily and looked so hot, covered in sweat and looking at me with half opened eyes. She recovered faster than I had anticipated and grabbed my face, kissing me and tasting herself. She pushed me down on the bed, straddling me and kissing down my torso. She got to my shorts and started to pull them down.

I took her hand "How far did you wanna take this?" I asked, coming back to earth. "I'm game for anything, but I don't want you to feel like you owe me sex."

She smiled and kissed me again. "I want you, I want all of it, right now."

I grabbed her waist a pushed her back onto the bed. I got up and started rummaging in my sock drawer for the condoms I got in health class. Nerves started to set in and I was shaking by the time I got back to the bed. She must have noticed because she took my face in her hands again and kissed me.

She put her lips by my ear "It's okay, it's my first time too." I felt instant relief at this phrase, and also slightly embarrassed.

"How'd you know?" I asked, trying to hide in her hair.

"It was just a guess, but it would appear that I'm right. We'll take our time, and if anything embarrassing happens, we'll take it to our graves, got it?" She said laughing.

"Yeah, you've got it." I replied, capturing her mouth with mine, yet again.

She slid my shorts and boxers off with one fell swoop. My cock bounced from the action, she took it in her hands. She stroked it, looking both scared and aroused. She took the condom from my hand and ripped open the package. She curiously looked at the lubricated latex, and then began to roll it onto the head of my dick. It was a strangely hot sensation. I kissed her again, tugging on her blonde curls.

I laid her down on my bed and played with her clit while guiding my cock into her pussy. She yelped a little, but soon I was as far in as I could get. I held still, trying not to lose it from the sensations, waiting for her to say something. She looked uncomfortable, but said in a typical Hanna fashion "What are you waiting for hotshot?"

I began to thrust and it felt like everything was right in the world. I tried to keep a finger on her clit, slowly flicking it so that she wasn't left out of the fun. I wasn't sure how painful this was for her, but the last thing I wanted was to hurt her.

I must have done something right because I heard gasps from the gorgeous girl beneath me. She pulled my ear to her mouth and quietly whispered "do it again."

I happily obliged and repeated the motion earning a moan from her. I continued it, but knew I would soon lose it. She kept moaning, not helping with keeping my orgasm at bay. I soon saw stars and shuddered. She pulled me down to her, cradling my head in her arms. She kissed my forehead and sighed.

"Next time I want to try, you know… um… putting your cock in my mouth…" She said shyly.

"Next time?" I asked surprised. "I didn't think that you'd want a next time."

"Don't be stupid Mike. You're stuck with me. Now hold me."

"Yes ma'am." I replied, smirking.


End file.
